


What You've Been Missing (the possibilities of you and I)

by QwerTY (Jaerontaemo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Ass worshiping i guess, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Experimental Style, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, JaeYong - Freeform, Late Night Writing, Light Angst, Long Shot, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/QwerTY
Summary: Taeyong had a crush on his classmate Johnny but was left heartbroken when he found out the feeling wasn't mutual. Jaehyun however has had feelings for the senior for quite some time and finally seizes the opportunity to swoop in and show the older the kind of love he deserves.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	What You've Been Missing (the possibilities of you and I)

**Author's Note:**

> Song recs while reading;   
> • idfc tarro remix - blackbear (slowed to perfection)  
> • no one - jimmy brown ft minshik  
> • notice - j word ft jimmy brown. 
> 
> This isn't beta'd, please forgive any mistakes you see. I proofread it but there could still be mistakes. This was another experiment.

The clock was ticking. 

There was only ten seconds left until the game was over and Jaehyun gave a glance to his teammates who were urging him to take the chance. To shoot the ball into the hoop and score the final shot for their team. 

With knees bent, Jaehyun lifted his arms, then stepped off the ground one foot at a time and made an effortful throw. He returned to the ground, holding his breath as he watched intently through sweat drenched lashes dripping into his eyes. 

The ball encircled the ring and just before the final buzzer went off it made its way through the hoop, scoring the home team a win for this seasons intercollegiate game. 

"Yeah!!" Jaehyun exclaimed in joy as he raised his fist in the air, while his teammates huddled around him in excitement. They finally won the game they all have been training for. It was a very rewarding moment for each and every one of them. Despite being the only freshman on the team, Jaehyun has pulled his own weight in scores. 

Johnny, Jaehyun's senior went over to him and patted him proudly on the back. Jaehyun turned his head to face him. "Good work, Jae." Johnny managed to say over the roaring crowd of students in the auditorium. Jaehyun then displayed a bright dimpled smile as his eyes crinkled pleasantly from being praised by one of his most respected seniors.

The excitement died down eventually and the students leave the auditorium one by one. The players made their way to the locker rooms to change so that they could head home, as the days lessons were already complete. 

Once Jaehyun made it inside the locker room he spotted his teammates gathering around the Team Captain. The Captain did a head count of all the members until he noticed a member was missing. "Hey Jae, go get Johnny," he was swift to tell the freshman.

Jaehyun nodded, turning on his heels and disappeared through the doors to find his teammate. As he turned the corner, he spots the taller males Jersey and is about to call to him when he sees that he's not alone. "Taeyong hyung?" He whispered to himself upon seeing a familiar senior standing in front of Johnny. 

He watched behind the bleachers curiously, wondering why his crush is talking to Johnny. You see, it was love at first sight. A year ago, when he came to view the school with his parents, he ran into the literature major when he was lost from his tour group. 

The moment Jaehyun laid eyes on the ethereal and pretty senior, he was star struck to say the least. In fact, the reason he joined the basketball team was to impress the older. He had frequently noticed that Taeyong would attend every game, cheerfully watching from the bleachers each time. He wanted to be noticed and praised by the older at least once. 

Jaehyun watched from the side, feeling wrong for eavesdropping but he didn't want to interrupt. 

"Johnny, you were really great, as usual. Congrats on winning!" He heard the shorter male articulate with a bright smile. 

"Thanks Tae, we're gonna celebrate later if you wanna come." 

"Yeah, sure. Text me the address." He saw something in the way Taeyong fidgeted with his fingers. How he bit his bottom lip as if he had something pressing to tell the taller male but was debating whether or not to say it. 

"Okay, I'll text you the address later." Johnny said, turning to walk towards the locker room. Taeyong reached out, grabbing on to the taller boys wrist, causing him to draw to a halt. Johnny turned to him, with a questionable look. "Er.. Johnny? I have something to say" Taeyong muttered, eyes fixating on the floor.

Johnny then turned fully to face him once again. "What is it?" 

Jaehyuns eyes widened at the possibility that Taeyong could be...no, Jaehyun thought. It can't be. 

Taeyong lifted his gaze to see Johnny smiling at him. He mirrored the same expression briefly before drawing a breath and summoning the courage. "I-I....I like you."

The smile on the taller males face faded upon hearing the confession. Jaehyun too, had a stern look on his face. He never considered the reason Taeyong came was to support Johnny because he liked him. He knew they were close friends but it never once occurred to him Taeyong felt this way about the other. 

Taeyong felt an ache in his chest from the lack of expression on Johnnys face. "Tae, I...I don't know what to say." Johnny said after a long and torturous minute. The shorter male released the others hand from his grasp and stepped back. "Uh.. it's okay... You don't need to... to give me an answer." Taeyong struggled to say, looking down at the floor again.

"I feel like I have to. You know I like Ten, right?" Taeyong doesn't answer. His mind is now blank and he wished he didn't confess and risked ruining their friendship. "Yes, of course. We're friends, duh. I was just joking. Man you should've seen your face." He gave a nervous chuckle then slapped the tallers arm playfully for added effect. 

"Ohhhh. Wow, you totally got me!" Johnny laughed heartily and clutched his chest. "Don't scare me like that." He softly nudged the shorter. "Anyway, I gotta go and shower. I'll see you later, yeah?" He said, giving Taeyongs shoulder a light squeeze and turned around to leave. Taeyong quietly hummed in response, the faux smile on his face immediately faltering when Johnny faced his back to him and walked away. 

Jaehyun felt his chest constrict at the sight. He took a step forward, hand stretched out in Taeyongs direction as if he could touch him from the distance he stood, but when he came to his senses he came to a stop, his arm falling back to his side swiftly. 

He wanted to step out from behind the bleachers and comfort the other but what would he have even said? That he was sorry Johnny didn't like him back? Of course he wasn't. That he derseved better? He did, but they weren't even acquainted, it was just one-sided on his part. Taeyong knew nothing about him. And the fact he overheard their conversation might have made matters worse. Taeyong might be too embarrassed to face him and probably never trust him from then on. 

Just then, Johnny was closer to where he stood. He stepped towards him with a grin plastered on his face, trying to act normal. "Hey Johnny, the Captain wanted me to get you." He explained. "Okay, let's go." Johnny said and put an arm around his shoulder and walked towards the locker room. Jaehyun took a lasting glance behind him to see the literature major standing frozen like he had become a statue. 

They went to join the others then afterwards got changed into their regular clothes and headed their separate ways until it was time for the party to start.

After a few hours, Jaehyun arrived at the house of a senior who hosted the party for the basketball team. Granted the party started two hours prior, he was fashionably late and the evidence it had escalated was already evident on the front lawn. 

He walked through the door, hit by the strong stench of booze dancing through the air. He thought this would be toxic enough to get anyone drunk without needing a single sip of alcohol. The loud music was booming through the speakers vibrating the walls of the quite questionable infrastructure of the house. 

As he looked around for one of his friends, he could see some of his teammates dispersed around the room already wasted, for obvious reasons. It was their night after all. 

Sizing up the people across the room, Jaehyun spotted Johnny, still blatantly sober surprisingly with everything going on. He sat with a smaller male next to him. From the looks of it, they were having a rather animated conversation as neither of them could stop smiling to one another. 

He continued registering the rest of persons nearby finally stumbling upon the person he wanted to see. A smile quirked its way up the corners of his mouth as he gazed at the stunning senior seated in one of the loveseats. If it wasn't for the sleazy guy acting poorly (if Jaehyun might add) wasted taking a chance to lean his head on the black haired males shoulder, he would've continued his blissful admiration of the latter. 

Taeyongs face displayed utter panic and discomfort and it made Jaehyun clench his fists ready to punch the living daylights out of this deplorable insect. He stood at the other side of the room observing as Taeyong would glance with eyes crying for help at Johnny as if hoping the other male would notice his uneasiness. But he didn't. And Jaehyun scoffed, looking smugly at the scene playing in front of his eyes.

The mere fact that Taeyong was still thinking of his teammate after what he did to him earlier upset him to his core but, he was more upset that he couldn't do anything about it at this moment. His thoughts were interrupted when a teammate came up to him, "hey Jae, can you help me get a ride for the Captain to go home, he's gonna start making a fool outta himself if we don't get him home soon," the male said as he struggled to support the completely shit-faced team Captain on his shoulder. 

"Uh.." Jaehyun debated mentally then turned back to look at Taeyong, finding it harder to look away this time. He sighed in defeat and helped support the Captains weight on his shoulder as well as the said male began to babble incoherent words. They went outside and called for a taxi, waiting for it to arrive. 

  
"You're so pretty Taehyung," the drunk student slurred into Taeyongs ear. Taeyong took an unintentional waft of the guys breath and instantly felt like throwing up. "It's Taeyong....asshole" he said quietly. "What was that?" Taeyong groaned and got up, "nevermind, I'm gonna get a drink." He said loud enough for Johnny to hear but got no response. He then made his way through the crowd to the overcrowded kitchen area.

He lifted the beverage cooler grabbing a chilled bottle of smirnoff ice. He popped the cap off and began to chug the liquor in gulps. Taeyong turned to the direction of the sofa to see Johnny and the performing arts major Ten, his rival in love getting closer.

His mood couldn't get any worse, but he was wrong, when he spotted two students sucking at each other's face while one sat on the wooden dinner table. He was grossed out thinking of the family having breakfast on the same table the next morning. 

Taeyong downed the bottle, drowning his sorrow into liquid, bitter and tangible form and finishing it in record time too. He went for another bottle, deciding to stay in the kitchen. He took another glance over at Johnny to find the two making out. He was so terribly wrong, his mood plummeted so far down he could dig a grave and be buried in it and have enough room to do it several times over. 

He stood shell-shocked at how sudden everything happened. He felt as if time was running by too fast for him to catch up. The room began to spin and his heart felt as if it had been shattered into a million pieces. He knew Johnny liked Ten, he knew he stood no chance, but seeing it happening right in front of his eyes was too much for him to handle. It was far too soon for him to come to terms with whatever it was he was witnessing. 

He placed the bottle on the counter before storming up the stairs and finding the nearest place to lock himself up inside. Taeyong opened the door immediately in front of the staircase only to retreat just as fast when he saw two students in an obvious situation he was sure would scar him for years and years to come. 

He tried the door adjacent which lead into a bathroom, which thankfully was empty. He entered and shut the door turning the latch on before pulling the toilet cover down and sitting on it. He covered his eyes with his hands as he felt tears streaming down his face in sheer disappointment. 

Jaehyun returned back into the house after helping to send the team Captain off in a cab. He searched around, not finding the senior at the loveseat where he saw him last. He moved across the room, checking the kitchen before heading up the stairs. 

As soon as he reached the top he was bumped into by a smaller male. "S-Sorry." The shorter male muttered then stared up at him, only maintaining eye contact for a millisecond before he attempted to walk around the taller. Jaehyun felt relief upon finding who he had been searching for but it was shortlived when he caught glimpse of Taeyongs tear-stained cheeks and swollen eyes. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He questioned while stepping in front of the others path. He regretted it immediately after knowing it was obvious the other male wasn't fine. Taeyong raised a brow at the strange male questioning him. "Do I know you?" He asked only slightly annoyed.

The younger male gave a nervous laugh before responding, "no, I'm Jung Jaehyun, I'm on the basketball team. You are?" He extended his hand towards Taeyong to which Taeyong stared at it as if it was plagued. He felt the reaction was warranted from how weird he was behaving granted they have never interacted prior. There went his impeccable first impression, he thought.

Instead, Taeyong wiped the trail of tears on his cheeks and folded his arms. "Taeyong. Now will you stand in my way the whole night?" He said, staring expectantly at the taller male.

Jaehyun gave a small smile and stepped aside to clear the path to the stairs. The senior walked past him but just as he was about to step down the first step Jaehyun got his attention, "hey wait," he called out. "Do you by any chance wanna get out of here?" 

Taeyong swerved around and blinked at him dumfounded. "Are you seriously asking me out right now?" Jaehyun was fast to wave his hands in denial. "No, it's not that...it's just, you look like you could really use a breather right now." He explained. 

"And why would I agree to go anywhere with you? For all I know you could be trying to get. in. my. pants." Taeyong chided, enunciating the last words for emphasis. 

"I'm not a bad guy, I swear. Also, you look like you don't wanna be alone right now." Jaehyun said and then leaned in close to Taeyongs face making the older retreat slightly in panic. His brows were furrowed in displeasure. "And plus, if I was tryna get in your pants, you'd know." Jaehyun whispered and backed away with a proud smirk.

The older opened his mouth to say something then closed it back. He was at a loss of words by the confidence this freshman had speaking to him like this. That's when it hit him, he was the senior here. "Hey, that's no way to talk to your senior." He argued and lifted a hand to shove Jaehyuns face out of his personal space but his wrist was captured in the youngers vice like grip. 

Jaehyun stood upright again and smiled, hand still clutched to the seniors wrist. "Fine _hyung_ , suit yourself. Don't blame me if someone not as kind as me approaches you on the street." He released his grip and began to descend the stairs.

Minutes after, Taeyong returned to his seat. He was relieved the guy who had been sitting beside him had set his eyes on a new target, a freshman with soft features and tanned skin. However, his presence went unnoticed as neither of the two males seated on the sofa acknowledged his return.

He started to feel bored as none of his other friends were here to keep him company. The only person he really knew here was busy ignoring his existence. He opened his phone to text his best friend, Doyoung but was blown off when receiving a text that the male was over at his boyfriends house and didn't want to be disturbed. 

He sighed and looked around the room when he caught a glimpse of Jaehyun leaning on the wall across the room. Just then, a guy who Taeyong recognized as Mingyu from his English class went up to the younger.

Although he was a freshman, he was quite popular in the class and that's why Taeyong knew who he was. Taeyong sniggered at how soon the freshman had moved on, acting as if he didn't want to get in his pants when he was having no problem serving that flirtatious smile.

He glanced over to Johnny in longing as the taller male continued to pay him no mind. Ten had his head resting on his shoulder as they chatted softly between themselves and played with each others fingers. The sight alone was enough to make Taeyong go insane. 

He got up, feeling fed up with having to witness this scenario and torture himself further. "Johnny, I'm leaving" he stated before storming off towards the direction of his escape. Johnny gave a delayed 'okay, bye' when he was already too far to register the response. 

The senior arrived beside the two freshmen and grabbed on to Jaehyuns arm, "Excuse us" he said, tugging him away from the other who stared at then strangely. "Fine, let's go." He murmured once they stopped a few steps away. "What was that??" Jaehyun questioned, with a raised brow not to tease the older but he genuinely couldn't hear him over the blaring sound. "I said! Let's go..." Taeyong uttered a bit louder, enough for a smile to creep its way on Jaehyuns lips. It was now the younger who grabbed on to his hand and dragged him out of the house. 

As soon as they reached outside, Jaehyun let go and they began walking at a slow pace. The loud music faded gradually with each step they took away from the house. Soon the air was quiet between them and noticeably awkward.

Jaehyun placed his hands in his front pockets as he walked with his head down. The tension was evident but he had no idea what to say. Small talk wasn't his forte and he was worried he would say the wrong thing. 

Shortly, Taeyong is the first to speak. "Oh," he said as if he recalled something. "Hm?" Jaehyun looked towards the shorter male, only catching a glimpse of the side of his face when they had walked into the line of light shining from the light post. 

"Congratulations. You know...on winning the game. You were the one who made the winning shot right? It was quite impressive." Taeyong commented while glancing briefly at the freshman. 

Jaehyuns brows raised in shock. He couldn't believe that Taeyong had noticed him during the game. It was a dream come true to be recognized by his crush. He tried his best to hide the grin on his face. "Yeah, that was me. Thank you." He calmly replied with a soft chuckle. 

As they continued down the sidewalk, Taeyong spotted a strange man standing next to the bus stop ahead. The intense gaze he gave him from head to toe caused Taeyong to move closer to the younger, brushing their arms together. 

Jaehyun was momentarily confused and looked down at the shorter then followed what he had been fixated on. He then understood and protectively placed his hand on the small of Taeyongs back before drawing him closer into his side. 

Taeyongs eyes widened at the sudden action but he figured out what the taller male was trying to do. He went with the flow and found himself exhaling in relief once they finally walked past the male without a hitch. 

After glancing back to check if the man had been watching still, the two then separated smiling awkwardly at each other. Jaehyun could feel his ears heated and knew they'd be red without seeing them himself. He quickly pulled the lobes of his ears in embarrassment.

Surely if Taeyong had been walking alone instead he thought that the scenario might not have turned out the same. The thought made the hairs on his arms stand up. He was thankful to have the younger here with him.

Moments later the senior sniffled feeling his nose drain from the cold night air. The sound reminded Jaehyun that he had been crying earlier. "Why were you crying earlier? Did some bastard break your heart?" Jaehyun took the chance to ask, even though he very well knew the answer. 

The senior remained quiet for a few minutes unsure of what to say. "Is it... that obvious?" He muttered, looking down at the pavement as they continued walking. Jaehyun didn't say anything. "Wow, it is." Taeyong sighed, "if only it was obvious to him too I wouldn't be like this" he whispered to himself. "What did you say?" Jaehyun asked to which Taeyong responded with a barely believable 'nothing', however, the younger chose not to press further. 

They walked a few distance further until Taeyong stopped abruptly. "This is me," he said, while pointing at the dorm building behind them. Jaehyun looked behind him at the structures then around to take in their surroundings. He hadn't realized they had reached on campus already granted that the walk was a mere half an hour from the house the party was kept. 

"Thanks for walking me home." Taeyong said turning to walk towards the entryway. "Oh, no problem." Jaehyun stated then waved. He watched the senior as he walked towards the gate, entering the yard and going to the front door. Once he saw Taeyong step inside he turned around to walk back to the bus stop and go to his own home. 

Few days passed by where Taeyong began to notice the freshman more often. He would often see him walking around campus or in the hallway. Granted, they haven't spoken since that day. It was weird how frequent he was seeing him, it was almost as if on purpose. 

Today in the cafeteria, Taeyong spotted the younger a few tables away as he sat down on the bench, resting his tray on the table. Just then their eyes locked and the younger started waving to him. He rapidly turned away acting as if he never saw anything. 

"Since when did you and Taeyong hyung get so close?" Jaehyuns close friend, Winwin asked when he saw who he had been waving to. Jaehyun smiled wistfully when Taeyong looked away, pretending as if he wasn't just caught throwing glances at him. 

He had been purposefully appearing in places he knew the senior would be hoping he would notice him more. Appearing by "coincidence" until the senior became aware of him - subliminal sensitization, as Yuta called it. He hoped the advice given to him by his Japanese senior and friend, would prove successful soon because he was starting to get impatient. 

"Since the party." Jaehyun said as he finally looked at his friend, his smile still apparent. "It must've been good since you're smiling so much." He teased, "Shit, I knew I should've went! If only my family didn't choose this weekend to visit me all the way from China." Winwin continued, frowning at the missed opportunity. 

"Don't worry, you didn't miss a thing. Anyway, be right back." Jaehyun got up up, ready to walk over to the senior and put his next plan into action, act as if he hadn't noticed him all week. Soon, he saw Johnny walking up to the table with the same foreign student he saw at the party. 

Jaehyun watched the sight of Taeyong smiling while he greeted them. He immediately sat back down, picking up his fork to jab at the food on his tray. If Taeyong wanted to torture himself why should he bother, he thought. "Back so soon?" Winwin teased with a raised brow. "Forget it." Jaehyun answered making Winwin roll his eyes at his friends bipolar behaviour. 

Every few minutes he would glance up from his tray to see his teammate being oblivious to the hurt he was causing Taeyong. He could see the disheartened reactions from the latter and it made him sigh. 

"Who peed in your cherrios?" His Chinese friend queried. Jaehyun raised his head giving him a glare before sighing again. "It's just, things aren't really going well. I thought he'd be interested by now." Winwin shook his head at him, "you can't just think it happens so quickly, Jae. These things take time." 

Jaehyun placed his fork down to run his hand through his golden brown tousled fringe. "Ugh, I know... it's just–"

"Look, if you really love something, you just have to fight harder for it." The Chinese male said, cutting him off. 

"I have to fight for it." Jaehyun echoed the statement to himself. Winwins eyes widened "Not physically!" He exclaimed, waving his hands side to side. "Of course not, I'm not a child, Winko" the older of the two retorted. "Yeah, sure..." his friend said, shaking his head.

Jaehyun made up his mind to up his game a knotch and grab the bull by the metaphorical horns. If Taeyong wasn't coming to him, he would approach him instead and hope the senior would be touched by his persistence. 

After the last bell rung, Jaehyun found himself standing outside of Taeyongs last class for the day. He watched as the seniors exited through the door, occasionally peeping in until he spotted the shorter male descending the steps of the tiered seating. He stood behind the door waiting patiently for all of the students to leave before making an appearance. 

Johnny stepped through the door taking notice of the younger. "Jae? What are you doing here? Did you need me for something?"

The younger turned around to face the taller male. "Oh, no hyung, actually I..." he said rather halfheartedly to the senior. That's when he saw the person he waited for approaching from behind, "Ah, Taeyong, there you are! I've been waiting for you." He chirped with a bright smile then made his way to stand beside the shorter male, placing his arm over the senior's shoulder. 

Taeyong was taken aback at the sudden appearance of the younger and the attention they were getting from the remaining students for being too informal. "What are you doing here?" He quickly questioned the male in a low but stern tone. Jaehyun gave him a cheeky grin then said, "To walk you home of course, silly." 

"Wait, you two know each other?" Johnny asked causing them both to look at him. Before Taeyong could speak, Jaehyun beat him to it. "Yeah, we go way ba– ow!" he said when Taeyong jabbed him into his side. Jaehyun hunched over in pain, rubbing his tummy soothingly. When he looked up at Taeyong he felt chills from the displeased look on his face. "We met at the party," the shorter male corrected before walking away and out of the class. 

"Wow Tae, you've got some taste. Jae here is very popular with the freshmen too." Johnny said as Taeyong was walking past him. "It's not even like that..." he groaned then stormed off annoyed. 

Just as Jaehyun was getting ready to follow behind the older he was halted by Johnny. "Hey look here Jae, take care of him, alright?" Jaehyun stared at him for a few seconds feeling a surge of anger rising within him. "Don't worry, I will. You don't have to tell me that." He said looking unamused but then brushed it off quickly with a laugh upon remembering he was speaking to his senior. Johnny gave him a confused smile wondering what just happened before giving the freshman a pat on the shoulder and going his own way. 

Jaehyun immediately sprinted off to catch up with Taeyong. He exited the building looking every which direction until he spotted the male walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the dorms. "Wait, Taeyong! Wait!"

Taeyong groaned when he heard his name being called and didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He questioned what he had done in his past life to be tormented by such an annoying brat. Eventually, Jaehyun made it to his side, panting to catch his breath. 

The senior then drew to a stop and turned to face the other. "Look, you don't need to do this. I appreciated it that night but really, there's no need." He said while scoping their surroundings to see if anyone was focusing on them, before looking the taller in the eyes. 

Jaehyun frowned at his words. "I insist. Don't think too hard on it, okay? I just want to spend some time with you." He admitted causing Taeyongs cheeks to redden at his straightforwardness. 

The older then turned back around, walking off to hide his blushing face meanwhile Jaehyun stood still, watching him walk away. Taeyong then yelled, "are you coming or not?" as he continued walking off. Jaehyun smiled widely then jogged over to fall in line with Taeyongs walking once more. 

  
It had been weeks after Taeyong agreed to let the younger walk him home from school. However, Taeyong was starting to question if it should continue. He was overwhelmed by the attention he had been receiving from Jaehyun. The younger not only walked him home, he helped him carry his things and even saved him a spot in line during lunch. 

He just couldn't get used to it, or so he thought. Lately he had been expectantly looking forward to spending time together and found it worrying. Never before had he been given so much care and it only made him worry more on how long it would last. He didn't want to repeat the same mistakes he made with Johnny and get disappointed in the end. 

He decided to cut it short before they got ahead of themselves. Just like clockwork, Jaehyun stood outside waiting for him at his last lecture. He wished the class had finished ahead of time so that he wouldve gotten a headstart and gone home without having to have this dreaded talk. 

They eventually reached the dorm building. The walk felt twice as long as they walked in silence unlike the other days where Taeyong would nag Jaeyun to stay away from his personal space when he got too close, or Jaehyun asking how his day went and questioning him about random personal details. 

He had come to realize how easy it was to talk to Jaehyun. To tell him how he felt. Jaehyun would always ask his opinion on things and it made him feel important somehow. Just simple questions like what will he have for dinner and if he wanted to eat off campus for lunch the next day.

Taeyong was quick to say bye, choosing not to have the conversation when Jaehyun forced him to stop. "Hey, is everything alright?" He finally heard the younger speak for the first time. Taeyong clenched his fist before turning to face him. It had to be done, he thought. Before things get out of hand. 

"This was nice and all but you dont have to anymore. I don't need your sympathy or your pity and I'm not made of porcelain, I won't break from rejection." He blurted out fast causing Jaehyuns eyes to widen. 

"Woah, woah, woah. Who says I'm doing this out of pity? I wanted to do this, for a long time actually." Jaehyun explained. The senior knitted his brows together. "Why? What for?" He questioned. 

"Isn't it clear enough yet?" The younger asked as he walked closer until he stood directly in front of the shorter male. He then leaned forward, his face stopping just centimetres away. The seniors breath hitched from the proximity, he looked into the youngers deep brown eyes then his eyes found place on his full and pouty lips.

It was, now. As clear as day and the neon sign in his head flashed oh so blindingly to be ignored. The words needn't be said because it was already echoing loudly in his mind and spilling into his heart.

_I love you._

He knew that without the younger saying it because there was no other explanation at this point. And so when the younger tilted his head, closing the gap between them and meshing their lips perfectly together, there was no disapproval. Both their hearts raced as they kissed fervently without further thought. Because none were needed. 

  
It was a Saturday afternoon and the scent of petrichor seeped through the cracked windows of Taeyongs dorm room. Jaehyun was currently over as they worked on their weekly assignments. 

They were seated at opposite ends of the coffee table busying themselves with the work, at least Jaehyun was. It was the first time Taeyong allowed anyone aside from his friends into his dorm. You could say he was a bit distraught and regretted the decision by now. The presence of the younger could not go unnoticed as he was distracted by every minor movement the other would make. 

Taeyong bit the pen held in his hand from frustration. He had been stuck rewriting the same sentence of his thesis for nearly fifteen minutes. He sighed in exasperation and glanced up from his laptop to see the younger peacefully typing away. 

His eyes lingered, taking in the youngers features and studying his actions carefully. He had never quite given thought to how attractive Jaehyun really was. Sure he thought he was good looking the first time he saw him, but his mind was clouded by other things to really appreciate just how good looking he really was.

These past few weeks they've been hanging out more than before as Jaehyun was true to his word. He would always wait for Taeyong after his last class, fill the gaps of conversation along the way to his dorm. And in this time Taeyong came to realize the sweet and caring nature of Jaehyun. 

While initially he found him to be annoying, overzealous and straightforward, he can't deny he has finally grown accustomed to the good treatment he's been receiving. 

The senior trailed down the others face, pausing briefly to his supple pink lips which Jaehyun was currently chewing on in pensive thought. He then continued down his neck and to his sleeveless muscular shoulders. 

Jaehyun had been wearing one of his basketball jerseys and Taeyong would be a fool not to admit it fit him so well. Too well, in fact. How it exposed his sturdy and lean musculature, the complete opposite of him. A shaky breath exhaled from his lips and he forced himself not to venture further. 

The younger could feel the piercing gaze on him but decided on not saying anything, allowing Taeyong to save face. At least for now. He resumed his work quietly, choosing to finish this final page and give all of his attention to the older.

In due course, Taeyong was able to complete half of his thesis. He stretched his arms high then massaged the cramps in his fingers. Looking over to the freshman, he noted the focus on his face. Taeyong then crawled over to check out how far he had made it in his assignment. 

When he sat beside him, Jaehyun flashed him a brief smile prior to tapping the keys on the keyboard. The older rested his head on Jaehyuns shoulder, watching as he worked in earnest. He was inspired by the dedication the younger had to work through it without pause. 

"Everything okay, Tae?" Jaehyun asked, sparing him a glance. Taeyong nodded his head without uttering a sound. Jaehyun lifted a hand to ruffle Taeyongs black hair. "Gimme a few more minutes then I'm all yours." The senior lifted his head off of the others shoulder and pouted unknowingly. Although he was touched by what Jaehyun said, he too needed to be productive. "Noo, there's no rush. I still haven't finished mine." He muttered as he began to scoot back over to his side of the coffee table. 

Suddenly, he felt firm hands gripped around his waist. Taeyong turned his head to see the younger staring at him. He raised his eyebrows, stunned by the way Jaehyun looked at him. "Why so surprised? Didn't you want my undivided attention?" Jaehyun smirked, pulling Taeyong to sit on his lap. "N-No, that's not it..." The senior murmured, lying only to himself because Jaehyun already knew the truth. 

"How about we take a break then? You seemed tense. Maybe I can....help you with that...what do you say?" The younger said as his eyes leisurely traveled down Taeyongs body, drinking him in during the entire process. 

The older bit his lip and gave him a simple nod. All that he needed before he picked him up bridal style and headed over to the secluded bedroom area. 

When they arrived, Jaehyun placed him carefully down on his bed then towered over him to place their lips together. With slow yet unwavering movements, they kissed heatedly, neither willing to pause for air. The youngers hands immediately found its way under the seniors shirt, holding his small waist and sliding up and back down. 

He slipped his tongue into the olders mouth, gliding their tongues together in frenzy. Taeyong offered soft whimpers in between each kiss, his hand clutching the hem of Jaehyuns shirt desperately. Not to pull him away but instead to anchor himself to the present. For he feared he could fade away, forming an apparition of himself to witness each press of their lips.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity of just them sampling each others essence. Slowing down to savour the moment then speeding back up hungrily as if they had never started to begin with. When they retreated, both of their lips were sore. Jaehyun began to trail his swollen lips along Taeyongs sculpted jawline, gently placing feather-light kisses as he moved his way down his neck. 

A light murmur escaped Taeyongs lips as the younger began to explore the parts of his body, claiming it and sealing with a tender kiss before moving place to place. And Taeyong was so obedient, lying pliant and willing, waiting for Jaehyuns next move each time. Jaehyun was swift to pull the seniors shirt up and over his head leaving him bare chested to continue his journey down his lithe body.

All too sudden, another moan slipped a decibel higher than the last and Taeyongs breath became heavy and laboured. His body was squirming in pleasure when the youngers lips journeyed down to his torso, tasting every inch of skin he could reach while still maintaining the domineering grip on his waist grounding him back down to his place on the bed. 

Taeyong flung his head backwards at the titillating sensation of Jaehyuns lips, toying with his oversensitive nubs and sending him over the edge. His back nearly arching off the mattress as he tried his best not to come already. Jaehyuns lips were ever so skillful in their ministrations making the promise to himself even more harder to keep. 

His fingers threaded through the hairs just above Jaehyuns nape as the younger continued lapping and tweaking Taeyongs rosen bud until it stood erect. He could feel it pulsating from the excessive attention it received and he was ready for something more.

As if Jaehyun read his thoughts, the senior was then maneuvred onto his knees and brought to the edge of the bed with ease. Jaehyun slid his shorts down underwear along with them, reposing them mid-thigh to expose the olders diminutive ass. Taeyong licked his lip nervously in anticipation but more excited that they were finally going to be more intimate. He tried his best to hide the frequent thoughts of this moment at the back of his mind so that he didn't seem too shallow and easy. But he was a guy too, with his own needs after all. 

Jaehyun raised his hand, gripping on to Taeyongs side firmly. He then guided it down, along the dips of Taeyongs body until it rested at the olders hip. With his thumb, he massaged into the skin in circular motions. He moved to place both hands on each cheek and slowly pulled them apart, displaying the olders puckered pink rim. Taeyongs mouth cracked slightly ajar from the lewdness of their positions as he could feel the light breaths of Jaehyun brushing on his skin. 

He had never been in such a vulnerable situation before as it was his first time taking so much time to have sex. Usually he would have been done by now, skipping the foreplay and getting straight to the deed. Somehow this new experience made him feel innocent and virginal all over again and he couldn't tame the nerves tingling throughout his body at every touch Jaehyun would give him. 

It was like Jaehyun was erasing all of the memories of people he had been with in the past so that only he alone would be remembered. Surely, if the younger got up and left the next morning never to return, Taeyong would never be able to forget this moment for as long as he lived. 

Jaehyun admired the view before him, he couldn't grasp the reality that this was finally happening. All of the fantasies he's had of the senior were finally coming to life. Without further thought, Jaehyun peppered kisses to Taeyongs cheek all the while moving closer to the olders entrance to which when he arrived, gave a chaste kiss to the hole in reverence. "N-No...don't," Taeyong whined, craning his head over his shoulder to stare at the younger and lightly pushed his face away.

Reclining, Jaehyun lifted his gaze furrowing with confusion written on his face. "Why not? Every inch of you is beautiful." The younger assured him. A bright red erupted across Taeyongs cheeks hearing Jaehyuns words but it was cut short when Jaehyun encircled his thumb around the rim teasingly before pressing into the entrance. Toying and toying with the muscle as it clenched desperately around the first joint of his finger. Taeyong hissed through clenched teeth while he hung his head down, feeling overwhelmed. He wasn't sure if it was the action or if it was that Jaehyun was taking his time that made him feel weak. 

The younger slipped his thumb out to caress each handful of buttocks within the palms of his hands. He gave a few light brushes with both thumbs on the inner part nearest to the rim. The older closed his eyes with an utterance of Jaehyuns name. Jaehyun felt his cock growing at the sound of his name and then he pulled at the tender skin with his thumbs, stretching the unprepped ring to hold it open slightly. He spat at the hole, a gob of spit trickling over the entrance sluggardly. 

The younger scooped the liquid onto his first digit before it could stray further down then plunged his finger slowly into Taeyongs tight heat. The older groaned at the sudden intrusion and balled the polyester linen sheet beneath him into his fists. 

Jaehyun began thrusting his finger in and out, going further each time. When the time was right, he slipped a second finger in and began to rotate them and scissor Taeyong open in different planes. The older panted breathlessly trying to suck up the discomfort knowing it'll all be over sooner if he cooperates. This was always his least favourite part of the process. 

A third finger was added making the muscle more relaxed. The younger curled his fingers to press into Taeyongs bundle of nerves sending a shiver up his spine. "J-Jae, I'm ready now, plea– uhh.." Taeyong breathed out desperately. 

After a few more thrusts, Jaehyun slipped his fingers out leaving Taeyongs hole quivering from the emptiness. The senior began whining, "Jaehyunie~" he begged again, looking over his shoulder at the younger. Jaehyun gave a smile so sweet he felt was somehow inappropriate for their circumstance. "Do you have a condom?" Jaehyun asked when he finally spoke. 

Taeyong lifted his hand, pointing towards his bedside table to which Jaehyun expeditiously acted to get the item. Once he had got the packet he returned to his position behind the smaller and placed it on the bed. He lifted his shirt over his head then unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor, kicking them to the side gently producing the light scrape of his belt across the wooden floor. 

He then gripped the olders cheeks and spread them apart opening the rim further. He hacked another load of spit into it coating the walls of his hole. "Mmm, hurry up," Taeyong whined impatiently. With one hand, Jaehyun tugged the bundled fabric of Taeyongs bottoms down to his knees. "Be a good boy and wait. I'll fill you up nice and good soon."

Ripping the foil packet, Jaehyun rolled the condom over his erect length then stroked it a few times before guiding it to the olders entrance. With his hand still resting on Taeyongs ass he probes the hole before pushing the head past the rim. He rapidly withdrew with a grunt before burying his cock further into the seniors tight heat. Taeyong gave a lewd moan from at long last getting what he wanted after the lengthy process he endured. 

And when Jaehyun at last entered him fully he felt complete. The younger fills him satisfyingly in places he's never known possible. Jaehyun thought he could come right then and there now that he's finally inside him. He cursed ever so brokenly when he buried himself to the hilt. He swears it's nearly illicit how well Taeyongs taking his cock. 

"D-Don't stop...more..." he whined as he tried to make some friction. A futile whimper coming out when he realized it wasn't enough to do it himself. Jaehyun wrapped an arm around his abdomen and used the other to prop him self up as he pressed his hard chest against the olders back. "Whatever you want baby," he answered and was expeditious in delivering what Taeyong requested. 

His hips moved forward with each thrust, each moving deeper than the last causing a yelp to release from Taeyongs mouth each time it inched closer to his favourite spot. Soon, Jaehyun found a steady pace continuing his aim where the older reacted the most. 

Jaehyuns laboured breathing brushed hot against Taeyongs skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The younger placed loving kisses on the knobs of his spine, soothing him as his movements began to quicken.

Taeyong whimpered feeling his cock begin to throb painfully. He could sense he was close but tried his best to hold on. The younger then leaned back, grabbing hold of his hips and propelled himself into his hole as the walls started to clench around his length. 

Withdrawing to the tip, Jaehyun began to twist his length slowly back into Taeyongs hole causing him to moan louder. Taeyong felt drops of come leaking from his swollen tip. "Harder and faster, please," Taeyong gasped, begging desperately for his release which was creeping its way through him.

The younger then pulled out of him to which he whined in protest but was flipped on to his back with ease. Jaehyun then placed his hands beneath his knees, pushing them up and spreading him out to watch as his cock sunk easily back inside, his mouth falling agape at the sight. "I wanna see you when you come," he said between laboured breaths. 

He then began to pick up the pace, thrusting himself into the olders cavern, never missing a beat. Taeyong drew his lower lips between his teeth, lewd sounds escaping through them from time to time as Jaehyun continued to search for his own release. 

The older shut his eyes tight, tears pricking their corners as he overwhelmingly expelled between them. Soon after, Jaehyun filled the condom with his seed. His hips unrelentingly moving as he rides out their high.

Jaehyun gently collapsed on top of him, his face finding place into the crook of his neck instantly. Eventually their breathing starts to regulate but they stay in their positions in comfortable silence for a while. 

Jaehyun doesn't even know how it happened but he woke up in Taeyongs bed. He looked around the room for signs of the older only to be met by deafening silence and an empty side of the bed. He's half dressed and he knew that Taeyong must have struggled to take care of him when he was asleep. He immediately felt guilty from the thought of it. It should have been him caring for the older after everything. 

He got up, feeling desperate to see how Taeyong was doing. To see his face. Making his way out of the bedroom he caught sight of the older on the sizeable balcony, leaning on the railing. The rain must have stopped while he was out, he thought and quietly approached the other.

Taeyong closed his eyes, taking in the soothing earthy smell. He extended a hand catching a droplet from the roof above, the cool sensation miraculously unwinding the tension he felt in his body. 

Soon, he noticed a pair of hands at each side of him holding on to the railing. He then turned around to see Jaehyun shockingly close to his face. He became shy from the sudden reminder of what they had done earlier. 

The younger kissed a heated cheek softly causing him to startle from the unexpected action. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?" He questioned, giving Taeyong a dimpled smile. Taeyong whined at him, feeling embarrassed in various ways. "I-I'm fine," he whispered lowly, eyes refusing to meet the others gaze further. 

Jaehyun inched his face closer, knitting his brows together in concern. "Why are you acting as if we didn't already kiss and....more." he divulged rather loudly. "Shh..people might misunderstand" Taeyong said after he placed a finger over his own lips then checked the adjacent balconies for signs of students. 

"Misunderstand what? I say it's very clear what we did. And I want you to know this wasn't a one time thing for me. I want you to be mine, officially." The younger stated. Taeyongs mouth fell open for the nth time that day, he just kept being surprised by Jaehyun. He was speechless to say the least. "Say something– no, scratch that. Say you'll be mine. I love you so much and I'll show you that I do... I can't promise I won't hurt you but I'll promise never to make you cry." He said, pleading with his eyes and wrapping his arms around the olders torso afraid that he would try to run away. 

"Well, you've already broken your promise." Taeyong said, then wiped the stray tear from his cheek. "Huh? Oh..." Jaehyun uttered when he saw the olders tear stained cheek. It brought him back to the party and when he wished he could've done more to comfort him. He caressed his cheeks, stroking the tears away with his thumbs. 

"Then...then...I promise never to make you doubt yourself. So, what do you say?" He concluded, staring down at the shorter male. Taeyong bit his lip to control himself from bursting into a sobbing fit. He then looked up through his lashes to stare at Jaehyun. 

After a while, he nodded firmly, scared that if he spoke his voice would fail him. He then smiled shyly at the younger who embraced him and held the sides of his face before joining their lips together for a heartwarming kiss. 

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to finish and from the length I can see why. But also I was going through some stuff which had my mind blank. At last it's finally out of my drafts!! I kinda gave up on the smut at the end. 
> 
> Any feedback and constructive criticism welcomed. I'm trying my best to get better at descriptions and details, especially when it comes to writing smut. Thank you to those who give kudos and comments and even for spending your precious time reading this fic. See you in my next story, maybe~


End file.
